Runaway
by Jrmungandr
Summary: Lucy is an escapee from a mutant research compound and on the run. What will she do when a mysterious stranger drifts into her midst?
1. Chapter 1

_On a distant, dying planet, she wandered the surface alone. The star that had once given this obscure part of the universe life was now swallowing everything in it's path. She stood before it, dawned in black armor, a plume of white flames bursting from her helm. There was nothing that could be done to save the planet now, and although she was helpless, she felt calm, welcoming her immanent doom with open arms._

Lucy started awake, drenched in cold sweat. Her heart was still beating out of her chest. She couldn't remember most of her dream, but she knew it was the same one she'd had for years. She took a routine deep breath and laughed at herself for not being used to waking up like this. It used to be so much worse, but she tried not to reflect on that often. Still, as she threw the damp covers away and stood up, the memories came back to her, like a fresh wound. For as long as she could remember, she was a prisoner. Lucy hadn't known she was being held captive, she had always believed the scientists who raised her were family. Being sheltered from the outside world, she thought it was normal. Then on a day like any other day a girl she'd never seen before burst into her "room". It was well-lived in and cozy, the stranger had said, but it was a cell none-the-less. She explained to Lucy that these men were keeping her their to study her, because she was a mutant. She had powers the scientists wanted to harness, and they were close to reaching their goal. The stranger dropped her voice low then, and told Lucy that once that happened, they wouldn't need her.

Now, months later, Lucy was on the run. It had taken weeks alone to plan escape, as the mysterious woman left without another word, but somehow she had done it and she could still remember her first taste of real sunshine. It had taken over her fear of being killed trying to escape, but only for a moment. She came back to her senses just as a bullet flew past her ear.

She'd learned so much after she'd escaped that day, about other mutants and how scarce and hunted they were, about her own powers. Vending machines had become her new favorite things. All she had were a few spare coins she found lying on the ground and the these machines full of food could be found almost anywhere. Tonight, Lucy had plans on sneaking into a movie theater, but as she looked peered through the curtains and out the window facing the parking lot of the derelict hotel she was squatting in her stomach dropped. There was a tall man approaching the door with a look of anger on his weathered, blonde stubbled face. She raced to put on her clothes and gather her rucksack as fast as she could as the sound of heavy footsteps stopped on the threshold.

"No need to fly away, little birdy," said a gravelly voice just behind her.

She jumped in shock. How had the door opened without a sound? The man stepped forward, looming over her head, and into the dim sunlight. Now that she could see him clearly, and how intimidating in size he was, she was pierced with fear. Fight or flee, she would pick flee on this one. Her eyes rapidly searched for exits as he closed in on her, but there was seemingly no escape except...

Dropping her things on the floor, she lept over the bed and rolled onto the filthy carpet by the bathroom. She had only a millisecond left to shut herself inside before the man simply ripped the door off it's hinges and threw it aside. No hope for escape. This was it. This is where she would die, in a blue tiled bathroom, with peeling wallpaper from the 70's. She saw the irony in how just yesterday she had seen a tattered scrap of police tape laying on the floor next to the jacuzzi-tub that was stained dark brown. At least, she thought, if the ghost of whoever died here before was still here she wouldn't be lonely.

The man smiled crookedly at her and chuckled. "You know, you're actually really cute," he said before dropping onto his haunches and looking her over for a moment longer.

"Just kill me. Make it quick," Lucy found her voice, but it was trapped in her throat. Her eyes felt hot and wet, the man before her becoming a blur. She couldn't see his expression as he laughed and said, "Kill you? No. I'm here to take you somewhere safe." She flinched as she felt rough skin on her cheek. The man shushed her and as he became clear again Lucy realized he was... wiping her tears away. "You're not... you're not here to kill me?" She said as his hand pulled away. "Some mutants kill each-other, but no, I won't kill you."

"You're a mutant?" She looked at him inquiringly, searching for an answer to her question.

"You saw me pull off that door didn't you?" He smirked at her and stood back up. "C'mon, let's get you out of this fucking shit hole." He turned on his heel and left her drowning in her thoughts for a moment. When she finally gathered herself and came back out he was standing by the door, waiting. She packed quickly, not as quick as she had done when she thought she was going to die if she didn't run away fast enough, and pulled her pants and sweatshirt on all the while feeling his eyes on her.

Outside, the only vehicle she could see that wasn't a heap of scrap metal was a shiny motorcycle. She'd never ridden one of them. The man got on first and woke up the sleeping beast in the motor, making the machine roar. He looked over at her with an impatient look. "What?"

"What's your name?" She asked, feeling a little strange asking this question.

He paused, worryingly seeming to think if he should let her know or not, and then finally he said, "Victor."

Although this didn't make Lucy any more comfortable, at least she could put a name to the face, and this was the first person she'd known by name for months. Of course, he could be lying to her, but as she took one glance backwards at the hotel and then back to him, she had to admit that wherever he was taking her had to be better than living alone in an old crime scene. She hopped onto the back, trying to prevent their bodies from colliding before he huffed, clearly annoyed, and pulled her close to him.

"It's not my fault if you let go and fall off, but I need to bring you back in one piece," He grumbled and sped away so rapidly the tires squealed on the pavement. After they kited a few corners, bypassed traffic, and even ran a few red lights Lucy got used to riding and relaxed once they got onto open road. Out here the pavement was so smooth, it almost felt like they were flying. She looked at the back of Victor's head, feeling like she had to say something. All she could think of, ultimately, was to settle the score, "My name's Lucy." She had to shout over the wind and the engine, leaning forward and up to his ear. His head turned and she could see half of that same crooked smile he had when he surprised her in the room. Then he said something that sent her back into a state of worry, "I know."

For a fleeting moment, she looked behind them at the disappearing city. The vending machines that had fed her, the beds made of cots and torn blankets that kept her warm, and the theatre she had planned on watching a horror film in were all far behind now, but maybe not too far if she got off now. The hotel room had been the most comfy place she'd stayed since she left that place where she grew up, but would that familiarity be better than the obscurity of wherever she was headed with Victor, a man who was still virtually a stranger. Why hadn't she struggled more? She looked back at him, feeling panic sink into her chest. Was he here to take her back? Surely not. Why hadn't she asked if that's where they were going? At this point, even though she'd survive falling off the bike, could she run from him? There was no escape.


	2. Chapter 2

_**In the last chapter**: Lucy has escaped the research compound she grew up on after a mysterious woman warned her of her the immanent end of her usefulness to the scientists and months later has been hunted down by a mutant only known as Victor. They are on there way to a place unknown. Can she trust this man?_

* * *

><p>After riding for several hours the sun began to set, and Lucy was feeling sore from holding the same position. Thankfully, Victor pulled off into a gas station and the two of them clambered off the bike. It was chilly out here, they must have headed farther North. Honestly, Lucy didn't even know where she had been originally,so she couldn't tell where they were now and how far they'd gone. Maps were a luxury and she couldn't show her face in public out of fear of being recognized, so she remained ignorant. There was something that used to be a tartan scarf in her bag that she now wrapped around her neck, ignoring the unwashed smell as it made her feel a little warmer. Victor was busying himself with fueling the bike, and this seemed like it might be her one and only opportunity to run. She eyed him surreptitiously and looked around for a means of getting away quick.<p>

"Don't even think about it," his voice startled her once again. He hadn't even turned his head to look at her, so for a moment she wasn't sure if he was talking to her. "I have your scent. If you run, no matter where you go, I will find you. So don't try."

He turned around to face her with a smug, satisfied look. Lucy was at a loss for words, if he could read her mind, like she'd heard some mutants were capable of, surely she didn't need to say anything. That would explain how he knew she would run. Or maybe she was making it obvious? Victor stepped closer and his nose wrinkled a little, "Also, you reek. Where did you get that fuckin rag around your neck?" He covered his face from the offending odor. Lucy admitted, it did smell bad, but she could overlook that for the small comfort it provided. "I found it in a dumpster..." She began and he shook his head vigorously before escorting her into the gas station, unwrapping the scarf from her neck as they entered and tossing it on the ground. "C'mon, you look like you haven't eaten a hot meal in your entire life too. I can't bring you looking and smelling like a dying animal."

Lucy looked back at him, "Where are you taking me?" The question had been burning a hole in her brain since they left, and now he was telling her she had to be presentable. She ignored the suspicious glances the patrons inside were giving them now. "Not now, I'll tell you when we're alone." He hissed in her ear and stressed that the conversation was over by snatching an ordinary scarf from a rack and handing her a wad of bills, "Here, go get some food, I'll come find you." She watched him walk outside after handing the man behind the counter some more money, paying for the gas and the scarf most likely. He said he could find her no matter where she ran, and she had to admit, food sounded good right now. She rationalized that if he was going to kill her he could have done it by now, and if she was still alive there was always hope.

Completely ignoring the food sitting on the shelves, thinking they'd be too expensive, she wandered outside and located a vending machine. This one had more than food, it also had cigarettes and condoms. She could vaguely remember some of the men who guarded her door talking about those things. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching her, she bought a chocolate bar, cigarettes, and the condoms. She stuffed the bar into her pocket so she could inspect the other two items. Cigarettes were fragile rolls of paper with dried plant inside and a bit of cotton. She threw away the one she accidentally broke and set the rest down, then she sat on the curb to open the condom, which was simply a wet balloon. It tasted awful. While pondering the uses of these items, Lucy felt a presence approaching her.

"What are you doing," Victor said with a cigarette hanging from his lip, he had seen what was in her hand and seemed to be amused by it. She threw the condom away and picked up the cigarettes, imitating what he had done but it didn't seem to clarify their appeal or use. "Weird balloon," She mumbled at him, not sure if his laughter was mocking or not. "I didn't know you smoked," He said as he touched the tip of the cigarette to a flame coming from a match. With the same match he leaned down and held it up to the cigarette in her mouth. "Suck," he said and she took his advice, feeling acrid smoke fill her mouth and lungs. It made her cough and sputter, which only seemed to amuse Victor more. After letting the flame reach his finger tips he flicked it away and sat next to her. "I told you to get some food for yourself and you go and buy cancer." Lucy's brows shot up her forehead, "Cancer? That balloon?"

Victor burst into hearty laughter to the point of being in tears, "They really did raise you in a lab."

"How did you..." She became in a hushed voice, but Victor hadn't heard her over his continuing laughter. She waited for him to finish, taking another try at "smoking". This time it wasn't as bad, but it tasted just as awful as the condom. She couldn't imagine why they'd put that in a vending machine with perfectly good food. It fell silent for a moment as he worked on his cigarette, obviously not bothered by the bad taste, and Lucy spoke up. "I did get food," She pulled the candy bar from her pocket.

Victor looked at it and then at her and shook his head, "No. Come on. Real food." He stood up and ushered her again, this time into the diner attached to the gas station. Inside, there were only a few truck drivers, the middle-aged waitress, and the haggard cook in the back. They gave the two intruders a dirty look, mostly because Lucy still had a cigarette in her mouth. Victor plucked it from her lips and tossed it carelessly onto the floor before guiding her to a booth and sitting opposite of her. The waitress approached them at her leisure and sighed loudly before starting her script of welcomes and dinner specials, but Victor interrupted her mid-sentence. "You like cheeseburgers, Lucy?" At this, Lucy nodded and looked at the waitress. "Two cheeseburgers, two beers."

The waitress rolled her eyes and left them to tell the cook their order. They were left alone for the moment and Lucy was tempted to quiz him again, "Where are we going?" She leaned forward and half-whispered just in case. Victor gave her his signature smirk and leaned closer to her, "It's a surprise." Unsatisfied with such an ambiguous answer Lucy frowned, "You're not taking me back are you?" Victor paused, evaluating her expression. "No," he said with finality. Victor seemed to want to say something more, but held his tongue. Lucy felt panic bubbling in her stomach, "Are you taking me to people who want to use me?" Victor's eyes focused on her with intense curiosity. "No," he said again, but with less surety. The waitress interrupted them then, setting two brown glass bottles of generic beer in front of either of them before leaving again, but not without making it obvious she was listening to their conversation. Victor flicked the cap off both beers and pushed hers close to her hands. "Not here, just drink. I promise you're safe, okay?"

Lucy watched him down half of his drink in one go and took a generous gulp of hers, revolting from the bitter liquid. Victor chuckled lightly, "Doesn't taste good, but you get used to it." He finished off his beer and busied himself with watching the cook in the kitchen with some interest. Lucy buckled down and worked on her beer until it was finished, hoping what he said was true. It still didn't taste good, but now she felt warm and tingly. The waitress came back with a much more pleasant attitude, smiling at them generously. She took the empty bottles and quickly replaced them with full ones.

Victor took both of their burgers and lifted the buns. "Knew it," he mumbled. "What is it?" Lucy asked, trying to pry open her second beer. "Wait here," Victor got up, and headed straight into the kitchen despite the waitresses protests. There was a moment of silence that filled the dinner as every patron watched the door, some of them even glanced in Lucy's direction. Then it all happened at once, shouting, and banging, and the waitress ran in after Victor and squealed, some of the heavier truck drivers got up and seemed to hesitate at the door. Victor burst through the door with a splatter of blood on his face and a plastic baggy in one hand. He measured up the men at the door with a vicious look and pushed past them after no one seemed willing to make a move. "C'mon." He grabbed Lucy by the arm and practically dragged her to the mortocycle. Lucy held the bag on her wrist and grabbed onto his chest just before they tore out of the gas station at high speed. "What did you do?" She shouted. Victor ignored her.

* * *

><p>There was no one else on the road as they went, except for one or two semi-trucks and more than a few glowing eyes in the pitch black surrounding them. Lucy had pulled herself close to Victors back for warmth, but she still shivered in the cold wind. The scarf did nothing to help. She had also realized her rucksack that held all of her earhtly belongings was left behind in the diner. She still had cigarettes and condoms and the candy bar in her pockets though.<p>

When the moon was above their heads, they saw lights in the distance, and Lucy was happy Victor didn't pass them up. Here, there was a very small town with a pharmacy, a hotel, and few houses, and an abandoned saw mill. They pulled up to the hotel where a light flashed "VACANCY" in purple and red. Lucy slid off the bike and watched Victor. The blood on his face had dried. He looked threatening. Clearly, the clerk thought so too, but he was all too eager to conclude his business with Victor instead of provoke him. They got separate rooms, right next to each-other, and without so much as a word Victor slammed the door to his room and locked the bolt.

Lucy fantasized for a moment that Victor was a werewolf from one of those films she had seen and that he was locking himself up to protect her. It might explain how he lost his temper at the diner. She still didn't know what had caused it. Maybe there was poison in the burgers, she didn't know. Remembering that she was still holding the plastic baggie in her hand, she entered her room and searched it's contents. Two cheeseburgers, and a six-pack of beer. Lucy felt her stomach roar. Cold food was better than no food, she decided, but she left one for Victor in case he was hungry too. She set the beer aside and wandered the room, burger in hand. This place was nicer than the abandoned motel she had been in when Victor found her, at least there was no sign of a murder here.

The night dragged on and Lucy was resisting sleep. That's all she ever did in the research base, sleep. They said they were studying her dreams, and so for long periods of time they'd ask her to sleep, and when she couldn't they'd put her "under". It got to the point where she couldn't tell reality from dream, and that's when Dr. Fassner would always come in and help her recover. Dr. Fassner was a nice man. He was the closest thing to a father Lucy had ever had. He'd always been there. But now, now he wasn't here, and Lucy was loosing her battle with sleep. She was terrified she wouldn't wake up this time. 

Nothing seemed to be working. She'd taken a shower, and put on the television, and tried jumping around, but the warm water relaxed her muscles, there was nothing on the T.V. but men talking in a soft lullaby voice, and exercise just wore her out. Not to mention, she had a full belly. She remembered the beer she'd put aside and pondered to herself. It had made her feel warm and tingly, but not at all tired, surely drinking some beer would keep her awake? 


End file.
